Master Chief (Jump Force)
Summary Master Chief (Jump Force) is the result of a mod created by The Onifox, in which he added Master Chief from the Halo franchise, into Jump Force. Giving the player a chance to select him, once they play the game (trust me it makes Jump Force better, not by a whole lot though). Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A '''| '''Low 2-C Name: 'Master Chief, John-117 '''Origin: 'Jump Force Mod 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''47 '''Classification: '''Human, SPARTAN-II, Super-soldier, Mod creation '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Martial Arts, Summoning, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery '''Attack Potency: Universe level | Universe level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | Universal+ Durability: Universe level | Universe level+ Stamina: 'Very high. '''Range: '''Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, weapons, and other attacks. '''Standard Equipment: '''Magnum, Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, Brute Shot, Warthog, and Fusion coils. 'Intelligence: '''At least '''Gifted. Weaknesses: '''None notable. Unlike his regular counterpart, Jump Force Master Chief does not need to worry about his shields recharging or anything that might affect them (aside from Ki attacks). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spartan Charge:' John slams into his enemy while sprinting at full speeds. *'Spartan Tackle: '''Able to tackle his opponents. He used this against Super Saiyan Blue Goku. *'M6 Magnum:' The UNSC's trademark pistol. Fires a 12.7x40mm M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive bullet at a muzzle velocity of 427 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 32-gram bullet would be 2917.3 joules. JF Master Chief can use this as his Super Move. *'M90 Shotgun:' The UNSC's trademark Shotgun of the UNSC and the most recognized close up weapons used by humans. Fires a 3.5" soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell containing 15 9.5 mm diameter lead pellets at a muzzle velocity ranging from 300 to 400 m/s. Each of the pellets is 5.103 grams. He can use this in the air, as it was used against Goku and Frieza *'Type-25 Brute Shot: The Type-25 Grenade Launcher is a Brute-crafted semi-automatic ballistic launcher capable of firing up to six fragmentation rounds at a target. Against unshielded infantry, the Brute Shot is extremely effective, and while it can’t generally destroy a vehicle upon impact, it can knock one over, making it's now unprotected passengers vulnerable. In Jump Force, Master Chief is seen dual-wealing Brute Shots. *'M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle Warthog: '''Master Chief can summon a Warthog, this is used in his Super Move along with a Rocket Launcher and fusion coils. *'M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher: 'The standard rocket launcher of the UNSC. It is designed to destroy Scorpion tanks and KO multiple Spartans and is the second strongest infantry weapon of the UNSC. Used as his Super Move, along with the Warthog, Magnum, and fusion coils. *'Fusion coil: '''A ground container for compressed plasma. The containers are made primarily out of glass and aluminum. Gallery Finisher.png|Master Chief's Super BruteShot.png|Master Chief with 2 Brute Shots ChiefSG.png|Not close enough... Grapple.png|Master Chief battling Super Saiyan Blue Goku FusionCoil.png|Fusion coils (part of Master Chief's Super) MagnumChief.png|Light it. RLChief.png|Chief with a Rocket Launcher Warthog.png|Warthog Video Others '''Notable Victories: Goku Frieza Piccolo Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Stronger Than You Category:Halo Category:Spartans Category:Superhumans Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Memes Category:YouTube Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Universe Busters Category:Humans Category:Badasses Category:Gods Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Epic Category:Jump force